Kiosks are small, freestanding structures that display goods and/or services for sale. For example, a kiosk can house goods that are on display, which can then be selected by a customer and purchased at a counter located in the kiosk.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.